Wild West Love
by sonicshadowlover13
Summary: In the western town, there are two thieves taking heists together, and fell in love. But when a strange, unfamiliar armadillo arrived, Tennessee was thrown into jail, leaving his love and his team helpless. When Clara is seeking help, she ran into Sly and his gang who are from the future to save Tennessee.
1. Chapter 1

***Chapter 1: First Meeting***

* * *

In the old western town, everything was hot and dry, but a robbery began at the bank. People around shrieked in fear when gunshots were heard inside the bank. A window broke by a female raccoon who robs a bank. She is wearing a brown hat, brown jacket with a purple flower clip with her name on it, white button top, brown skirt and brown boots. Her long black hair in a braid, and she is wearing a black mask.

"Clayton!" A male voice hollered. The raccoon turned to see a male fox who is wearing a brown hat, white button top, and brown boots, and a sheriff badge on his jacket. He pointed a gun at the female thief who smirked at him. "You are under arrest for bank heist!" The fox growled.

"Sheriff Wiley Fox, you've never changed a bit, have ya?" The raccoon asked taking out her gun, spinning it. She approached the fox and planted a kiss on his cheek, making him blush. "But I could not risk my life to be in jail. So, I must be going!" In a flash, she ran down the road, making Wiley shake his head and saw a female outlaw making a run for it. Wiley started to shoot at her with growls.

"Clara Clayton!" He yelled. He dashed after her. Clara climbed on the pole to be on the building to dodge the bullets, until she felt a bullet on her left shoulder. She screamed in pain and fell off the rooftop and landed on the ground. Her shoulder is bleeding. When Clara caught a sight of her shoulder, her vision started to grow blurry, and she shuts her eyes, growing unconscious. Wiley came over to her with handcuffs. Before he could grab her, someone nearly shot his foot. Wiley looked up to see a male raccoon with a gun that had a gold hook shaped in a "C". The raccoon is wearing a brown hat, brown vest with orange button top and brown boots. He is chewing on a toothpick, smirking at the fox.

"Well, well, well. Looks like you caught yourself a lady, Sheriff Fox!" A raccoon says. "And she did get some gold from the bank before I did." He noticed a bag next to Clara.

"Tennessee Kid Cooper!" Wiley growled. Before he could take out his gun, the male raccoon jumped down and picked up Clara in his arms. "Hey! Hold it!" Wiley shouted as Tennessee jumped on the horse and took off.

"Gotta run, sheriff! We'll see other again soon!" Tennessee says. Wiley watched him leave with Clara on a horse. The fox growled and threw his hat down and stomp on it.

* * *

Clara opened her eyes and found herself in a room with a window next to her. She sat up and felt her shoulder that is now covered in bandages. What happened to her after she was shot? And where is she? Just then, a female wolf came in with a cup of water.

"Hello, young outlaw. Glad that you are awake in a refresh." She says. Clara cautiously watched the wolf giving her water, but she took it and took a sip. "You are safe with us now, outlaw. I took care of your shoulder, and it will heal in a few days." The wolf told Clara. "Now, will you tell me your name? I am Jesse." Clara looked at the wolf. She doesn't know for sure if she could trust her. But, by the looks of the wolf, she is a outlaw herself. The wolf is wearing a tan hat with a short white top and a jacket. Wearing skinny jeans with black boots.

"I'm Clara Clayton. Thanks for saving me." The raccoon replied.

"Oh, that was Tennessee who saved ya." Jesse replied with a smile. "He watched you make a bank heist, and you were shot by Wiley and Tennessee had to come in and save ya." Clara blinked a couple times. Just then, Tennessee walked in with Clara's flower pin.

"Hello, Miss Clara. How ya feeling?" He asked. Clara came up to him and snatched her pin from his hand. She attached her pin on her jacket where it was before.

"No need to add 'Miss', Tennessee." She said. "Just call me Clara. Thank you for saving me, and now...I must be going." Clara was about to walk out the hideout until she saw her bag of gold there. "You didn't take anything out of there, did you?" She asked the male raccoon who came over to the table.

"Naw. I don't follow the code. Only in need." He replied. Clara looked at him in confusion and sat on the chair.

"What do mean you don't follow the code? What code do you mean?" She asked.

"I am a Cooper. Oh, I believe I don't fully introduce myself." Tennessee took off his hat, smiling at Clara. "Miss Clayton, I am Tennessee Kid Cooper." He puts his hat back on. "My family name lives on for generations. Coopers steal from other thieves, but me, I'm not following it. I only steal for the fun it, because in this town, there are tons of gold!"

"That's right." Clara says. "I've heard of ya. So you're the Cooper that Wiley has been talking about. I think I've seen ya snooping around the bank."

"Yes ma'am!" Tennessee said with a grin. "Now, why don't ya tell me about yourself? I told you about me." Clara smiled at him. She seems to grown liking to this outlaw. This male outlaw looks too friendly to harm anyone, even to females. Maybe that's why Jesse is in the team?

"To make a long story short, I'm...alone in this town. But, I did well when I make heists until I met Wiley. When we first meet, I kinda have feelings for that fox. He's quite a handsome man." Clara said, blushing. "But, of course he doesn't have feelings for me because I'm an outlaw like you and the wolf." Tennessee smiled at him, holding back his chuckle. He couldn't imagine a female outlaw and a sheriff fall for each other.

"That Wiley Fox almost caught ya back there. But, good thing saving pretty ladies is a hobby of mine." He said. Clara blushed again. "But, hey. You could be part of us, Clara. We're outlaws here, and you could use some help. What do ya say? We'll share the gold." Clara is silent for a moment, thinking it over. She could've been in jail if it weren't for Tennessee saving her. Clara had to admit to herself that she does need help for heists. Tennessee and Jesse are trustworthy now.

"Seems like I'm on your team, Tennessee." Clara said. Tennessee smiled at her and shook her hand, welcoming to her to the crew.

* * *

***Author's Note: Special thanks to sonicgirl313 from deviantart who lets me borrow her FC, Wiley Fox. Read him in her Tennessee Kid Cooper's story on here.***


	2. Chapter 2

***Chapter 2: Le Paradox vs. Cooper***

* * *

Not long after the rob at the bank, a male skunk stares at the bank in silent with his arms crossed. He is wearing a black vest with his white button top underneath, brown belt with bullets and his gun, brown boots, and a brown hat. He is named Tannen Le Paradox. He keeps his french name because he has a number of thieves, and have rivalry on Coopers. For generations, Le Paradox line have failed for heists because the Cooper line have successfully beat them to it. Tannen saw Wiley Fox with the other sheriffs, talking about Clara had been taking away by Tennessee not too long ago. Tannen have heard of Clara for some time, and thought about getting her out of the way, same with Tennessee and his gang.

"Prepare yourself, Clayton and Cooper." Tannen says to himself. "I will wait for you on this day." He loaded his gun. He heard a rattle behind him. A rattlesnake. He is wearing a black scarf, a black hat with a skull attached, and belts with bullets, and his tail where his rattle is, is actually a gun!

"Tannen Le Paradox. I see you have heard the news." The snake said.

"Clara Clayton could be part of the Cooper Clan. Fang, we have a heist at the train. We must get there for the Cooper does." Tannen said, forming a sneer.

"Oh, those thieves won't be there first." Fang says. "One of them will have my bite..."

* * *

Jesse looked out the window from above to see the view of the town. Everything down there is so quiet after Clara's heist. Now it's time for the next heist at the train. Tennessee grabbed his gun as Clara got hers loaded. As the gang got on the horses, they took off to the tracks to follow to get to the train. Clara smiled, feeling the wind hitting her face and her braid flies behind her. Tennessee couldn't help but to admire Clara's beauty. Her smile, her long hair, and those beautiful brown eyes.

_'Maybe someday she could be my wife.' _The outlaw thought. The thieves pass the town without getting caught. Tennessee slowed down a bit, same with Jesse and Clara.

"The train will be here in a while. Keep your ears open for it." Tennessee said.

"Have you ever done this heist before, Tennessee? Heisting a train is nothing like robbing a bank." Clara asked.

"Yes ma'am!" The raccoon replied with a grin. "The train is filled with gold. Now you will experience it along with Jesse." The thieves hear sounds from behind. Tennessee turned his head and saw a black horse with a skunk on top with a gun. "What in tarnation?!"

"What?" Jesse asked.

"Tannen Le Paradox is on his way! He has a same idea!" Tennessee said. Clara turned to see the skunk getting close. Tennessee tells the girls to follow the railroad tracks as he is going to handle his rival. Jesse and Clara rode their horses to run down the tracks. Tennessee smirked and charged his horse towards his rival. "Look what the cat drop in!"

"You best get out of my way, Cooper!" Tannen yelled as he pointed the gun at the raccoon. But, Tennessee uses his gun to swap the gun away from the skunk's hand and went around him.

"Yee-haw! You gotta be faster than that, Le Paradox!" He laughed. Tannen growled and made his horse run faster to catch up on the thief.

With Jesse and Clara, they drop off their horses by the shed as they both see the train coming by. Clara look back to see if Tennessee is coming, but behind him is Tannen. Clara got out her gun until she hears a horn of the train. It's coming close. Jesse got in position to jump as Clara waits for Tennessee to come by and lose the skunk. The wolf and the raccoon jump inside one of the carts where it is filled with suitcases. Tennessee jumped inside from the horse and loaded his gun.

"Whoo-wee! That is some ride!" He says, he looked outside to see Tannen behind with the horse of his. "That Tannen is slower than the turtle."

"Did he pull a trigger on ya?" Clara asked.

"Naw, I took the gun away from him." Tennessee smirked and got Tannen's gun out and pass it to Clara who caught it. "Best keep it."

"Since you are a Cooper, I ain't got a problem. Now, where is the gold, Tennessee?" The female raccoon asked by putting her new gun on her belt.

"At the last cart, ma'am. Follow my lead. Jesse, you know the plan of yours. Keep a lookout of those sheriffs." The outlaw says by climbing on the pipes of the train to get to the last cart. Clara follows him. Jesse remained in the same cart, but she had to be by the door to be on a lookout. As the door opens, there is a male squirrel comes in. Jesse puts away her gun and smirked at the squirrel.

"Harriet Johann Squirrel." She said. The squirrel gasped and pointed his gun at the wolf. "Easy, boy. It's only me."

"Jesse Wolf. It's been quite some time." Harriet said by lowering his gun. "I could've shot you."

"What are you doing here? Come out of retirement of heisting?"

"I heard that ya'll have Le Paradox on your tails." The squirrel said. "But, I have someone on my hands I need to take care of back home." Before a wolf could respond, they hear gunshots from outside the cart. Harriet and Jesse look out to see Tannen shooting at Tennessee and Clara who are holding the bags of gold. "I'll meet ya'll back at the town!" Harriet said by rushing out of the door to keep watch of the sheriffs. Jesse got her gun out to shoot the skunk, but missed as Tannen moves his horse around to dodge the bullets. Tennessee and Clara looked down to see Tannen below them.

"You take the gold, Clara. I'll take care of Tannen from here." The outlaw said. Clara looked at him in silent as her partner hands her bags of gold. "I'll send Jesse after ya."

"I ain't leaving ya behind, Tennessee!" Clara says. "We both work together on this heist." Before Tennessee could say something to her, Clara was almost shot by Tannen who aims at her. "Almost shot my head off!" Clara exclaimed. Then, she hears a gun loading. She turned to see Fang there, pointing his tail gun at her and Tennessee with a smirk.

"Give me the gold, or I will shoot ya'll!" He said. "Or worse, you will be bitten..." Tennessee got his gun out in front of Clara to protect her from this reptile. Fang had got people poisoned around town, and Tennessee wouldn't let him bite Clara or anybody close to him. "Cooper, you haven't changed a bit, have ya?" Fang chuckled.

"I see you finally come out of your hole to be by Tannen, huh?" Tennessee asked. "I ain't gonna let ya get to Clara. You have me to get through first, you snake!" Fang starts to shoot him and Clara who dodged his bullets. Clara loads her gun to shoot the rattlesnake, but the reptile slithers too fast to get shot. Fang slithers over to be under her and tripped her to make her fall. Tennesse uses his end of the gun to hit Fang aside to make him get off the train. "Better luck next time, you coward!" He said as he watches Fang lands on the hot ground. Clara got up and brush down her jacket.

"Thank ya, Tennessee..." She says. "I could've been-"

"You take the gold and I will-" Tennessee was cut off when he hears another gunshot, and felt a pain on his ear, making him cry out in agony. Clara gasped as Tennessee's ear bleeds, leaving a hole. Clara got out her gun and started to shoot Tannen and shot his leg. The skunk cried out and his horse neighed and lifts up to make Tannen slip off. Clara got her hankie out to gently press the ear hole, making the outlaw hiss in pain. Jesse climbed up and notice the blood on the hankie.

"You folks alright?" She asked.

"Yes. All in one piece." Clara said. "We must get off this train before anyone sees us."

* * *

Wiley arrived at the train station where the outlaws stole the gold from, and heard that Tannen was nowhere to be found either. Unaware to him, there is Harriet with a young possum girl with black hair in braids, and wearing a native american jewelry on her clothes and hair.

"Cooper and his gang are lucky." Harriet said. "Come, Emma. We must check on those outlaws. You must meet them." The possum followed the squirrel to the town.

"You sure they will take me in?" Emma asked.

"They will, darling. I saw a female raccoon with them, so why wouldn't they take you?" Harriet asked. Emma shrugged a bit at him.

* * *

Later that day, Tannen sat on the porch with bandages on his leg where he was shot by Clara. He will get rid of her once he meets her again with Tennessee and his gang. As he looks up at the sun set, he hears someone behind him. He turned around, taking out his gun.

"Who's there?" He asked. Coming out of the shadows is a male skunk who looks similar to him, but wearing a green top with a red scarf. "Who are ya and what are you doing here in my territory?"

"Your ancestor asked the same thing when I met him in Japan. Your ancestor's name is Yoshino Le Paradox, no?" The skunk replied with a smirk. Tannen's eyes grew wide in shock. Did this guy know about the Le Paradox name?

"How do you know about my family name?" Tannen asked as he lowers his gun a little.

"I am your blood, Tannen. I'm Cyrille Le Paradox from the future." The skunk said. "I come here for your problems with the Cooper. His name is Tennessee Kid Cooper, no?"

"Yes. He's the Cooper who steals before I do." Tannen said with a sneer. "Now, what makes you so sure you could help me out here?" Cyrille moved away to reveal a armadillo in a sheriff outfit. He lets out a wicked, crazy laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

***Chapter 3: Sheriff in Town***

* * *

Tennessee woke up and found Clara outside the hideout to watch the moon that is shining down. The outlaw got up and touched his ear where it has a hole. He almost got shot by Tannen back at the train heist, but got shot by the ear is very painful. Jesse is sleeping by the window to keep watch and her ears are open for sounds of intruders, and a new member Emma is sleeping next to Jesse in a blanket. Tennessee didn't mind that Emma will be a new member of the team, and she could be a good help in heists only that they are not too dangerous. The outlaw walked out of the hideout to see Clalra still in her spot to watch the moon. Tennessee came up to Clara and smiled at her.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?" He asked.

"Yes, it is." Clara replied. "How do you feel, Tennessee? We almost got shot back there."

"It was nothing, Clara. But thank ya for saving me. We both saved each other from those no good thieves." Tennessee said. "I don't want ya to get shot or bitten." He came close to Clara who blushed a little. Tennessee place his hand on Clara's cheek. "I had to be honest with ya, Clara. Ever since I saved you from Wiley Fox, I couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful you are and very feisty." He said, smirking at the last part.

"Tennessee, what...what are ya saying?" Clara asked. Tennessee didn't say anything to her. He leaned over towards Clara's lips and gently kiss her with his. Clara's eyes are wide in shock, but melted into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as she felt Tennessee's arms around her waist. As they both kiss under a moonlight, they are unaware that from the mountains, there is a mechanical bird watched with his red eyes, sneering at the raccoons from the distance. Soon, the owl will have a chance to get to Tennessee...

* * *

Wiley is sitting at the bar one afternoon, and there is an armadillo coming towards him with a smirk. Before the fox could say a word, there are longhorns and coyotes behind him.

"You former sheriff, right?" An armadillo asked.

"Sheriff Wiley Fox. Who are you?" Wiley replied. The coyote took the sheriff badge from the coat and hand it over to the snickering armadillo. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Wiley snapped getting up from his stool.

"You're no sheriff now, Wiley. I'm the sheriff now. Sheriff Toothpick!" The armadillo said. Before Wiley could take out his gun, the longhorns grabbed his arms. "Since you will be in my way, you will off to jail. But, you won't be alone there. The Cooper will be captured. Just like you wanted."

"What gave you the right to-" Wiley started, but Toothpick pointed his gun at him.

"I would keep my mouth shut, son! Now, take this fox to jail. My boss and the ancestor of his are waiting for me by the bank." He said. The longhorns are dragging Wiley out of the bar, who is struggling and yelling in anger. Toothpick laughed at Wiley who is dragged away. "That old sheriff's out of the way, time to catch that Cooper and get that gun from his hands." Toothpick said. Tannen appeared in the sunlight with a gun in his hand, smirking at the armadillo.

"I know just a place where to catch that Cooper." He said.

* * *

The longhorns are pulling the wagons inside the bank and inside each wagon are golden bars and bags of gold. On the rooftop, there is Tennessee and Clara watching the longhorns bringing the gold inside. Along with the raccoons are Emma and Jesse.

"This will be the best heist yet! We will be legends!" Tennessee said with a smirk. "You ready for this, Clara?"

"As ready as I ever be, Kid." Clara replied, loading her gun. "We will all be the best outlaws in the Wild West!"

"Are ya sure you two want to do this?" Emma spoke. "I can feel some dark energies coming from the bank below us."

"How do you know that?" Jesse asked.

"Oh, didn't I mention when we met yesterday? I'm half Native American." Emma replied. "I can feel any senses." She touches the top of the roof. "A sheriff..."

"Oh, that Wiley Fox is probably expecting us." Tennessee chuckled. "But he can't stop all of us. We got a distraction." He turned to Jesse and gave her a nod. The wolf looks back at the young possum, but she jumps off of the roof and hid behind the box. She also picked up a whiff she is not familiar with. It's not Wiley's scent. Someone is inside the bank with the longhorns.

"Ya see anybody?" Clara asked. Before Jesse could reply, she spotted one longhorn. She picked up a rock and threw it across and nearly hit the window. The longhorn perked up and turn around to investigate the corner of the window. As he was distracted, Jesse rushed up to him and knocked him out with the back of her gun. She looked around for more longhorns, but no one on sight, but she did see a tail of a skunk inside the bank.

"Tannen?" She wondered.

"Jesse?" Tennessee called. Jesse went around and give him and the others a signal that the coast is clear for now, but they have to hurry. Tennessee got out his burlap sack and about to get to an opening inside the bank, until he felt a gun pressing against his head. The outlaw froze, he's caught.

"Drop the gun, Tennessee Kid Cooper, or your ladies will have a bullet in their heads." A voice commanded. Tennessee obeyed since there is a threat, he slowly turn around and he is face to face with a armadillo in sheriff's clothing. He moved his eyes to see Clara and Emma grabbed by the longhorns. "Well, Cooper, looks like you won't be stealing anytime soon." Toothpick chuckled as he picked up Tennessee's gun.

"Who the heck are ya? And what happened to Sheriff Fox?" Tennessee asked. He had to know what happened to Wiley. He's the sheriff in town.

"Oh, that fox? Well, let's say that he 'retired'. But, you will see him soon. You have Toothpick now, amigo." Toothpick said. "And let me see here..." He turned to Clara and smiled at her. "Ahhh, such a pretty little lady here you got, Cooper." He's about to reach for Clara's chin, but the raccoon moved away from him.

"Don't you dare hurt them you little-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Toothpick aimed his gun at Tennessee who is about to come up to him. "Stay where you are! I promise that if you move at all, your little friends will have a bullet in their heads!" Tennessee remained to his spot.

"What're you going to do to us?" Emma asked, trying to remain calm, but she is scared by this.

"Let the girl go! She's innocent!" Clara begged. "Let her go!" Toothpick chuckled.

"Innocent? You are all thieves of this town! You two are part of the Cooper Clan. And there is one more person to catch though. She is lucky, amigas and amigo." He hands Tennessee's gun over to the longhorns and told them to lock it in the mines. The coyote ties Tennessee up.

"Let the ladies go!" The raccoon said. "Let them go!"

"Why? If I let them go, they will come and rescue you. So, that is not going to happen, Cooper!" Toothpick said. "You two, take the ladies to the railroad tracks! They will be dealt with after the Cooper is in jail!"

"Railroad tracks?" Emma asked in shock.

"No!" Clara begged. The longhorns dragged Clara and Emma off the roof as Tennessee watched helplessly, but then, gunshots where heard from below. Toothpick looked over to see Jesse shooting the longhorns who released the girls.

"You fools! Catch them!" Toothpick hollered. Jesse was about to climb up to free Tennessee, but the coyotes blocked her way up here.

"Jesse, run!" Tennessee told her. "Take Clara and Emma somewhere safe!"

"I ain't leaving ya behind!" Jesse said.

"Go!" Tennessee demanded. "Keep the girls safe, please! I'll find my way to get out jail!" Jesse stares at him, then at the coyotes who are ready to shoot her, but she jumped down to the ground and ran towards Clara and Emma who are waiting for her. Clara turned her head back to see Tennessee who stares back. She wants to help him, but there are coyotes and longhorns around and they are too much to put down.

"I'll save ya, Tennessee." Clara whispered as she turned back to catch up with Emma and Jesse. The coyotes and the longhorns are chasing them with guns.

* * *

Tennessee was slammed hard on the ground as the longhorns shut the door on him and laughed. Tennessee was now in a prison uniform that is black and white. He brush the dust off of him until he hears a sound next to him. Someone is in the cell next to his.

"So much I like to see ya in the cell Cooper, but I want to be the only sheriff who will throw in here." A voice said. Tennessee saw Wiley look through the bar window, also in the black and white prison uniform.

"Wiley Fox? What in tarnation happen to you?"

"That Toothpick threw me in here, that's what happened." Wiley replied. "He took my badge, and my job! He barged into the bar and took my job away like that!" He said by snapping his fingers. "Once I get out of this cell, I will use the horse to stomp on his guts!"

"You and me both. I was about to rob the bank, but he caught me before I could ever do so." Tennessee said. "He even took the gold and framed me! Yet, he's after my friends out there, and Clara..." His ears lower a little. "I hope Clara is okay with Jesse and Emma. I wish Harriet was there with them, he'll know what to do."

"You won't last long, Cooper." Wiley spoke. "After being in here, Toothpick was very clear that you will be hung tomorrow."

"What?!" Tennessee asked in shock and his eyes are wide.

"If one of us couldn't get out of this hole, well...it's nice knowing ya, Cooper." Wiley said as he moved away from the bar window. Tennessee couldn't believe it. Being framed by a new sheriff, and now he's gonna be hung tomorrow! There's nothing in this cell Tennessee could use to escape. For the first time in his life, he's been caught by some stranger and he will be dead by tomorrow. Tennessee look out the bar window to see the town.

"Oh Clara..." Tennessee sighed. "If only I could see you before I die...and tell you how much I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

***Chapter 4: Sly Cooper Arrives***

* * *

Emma hid behind the pile of hay with Jesse from the coyotes who are looking for them. As for Clara, she is on the roof of the building. She had to get those coyotes away from the area where Emma and Jesse are. Maybe she should get the attention. After all, she is a fast one and no one could catch her. She jumped down and called the coyotes.

"Hey! Over here!" She called waving her hands.

"Clara!" Jesse hissed.

"There she is!" One coyote said taking out his gun to shoot Clara, but she ran off to dodge the bullets.

"Come and get me! I'm the one you want!" She called. Now the coyotes are chasing her, and the longhorns appeared to chase her as well. Jesse and Emma left the pile of hay and watch Clara run from the coyotes and longhorns.

"She's risking her life to save us!" Jesse said. "But she ain't gonna be in jail like Tennessee!"

"What do we do?" Emma asked. "I could track them, but I cannot fight."

"You're right about track, but no, you cannot fight those guys." Jesse said. "Listen to me, you have to stay right by me and never fall behind, ya hear me?" Emma nodded. "Alright then, let's get Clara! She had no idea how many men are after her!" The two ran down the town and Emma is tracking them down.

Clara rush down the hill and tripped on the wood and fell on the ground. She groaned a little and about to take out her gun until she was pinned down by a coyote. She heard him laugh. She was struggling to get out of the grasp, but the coyote keeps her hands down.

"Gotcha now, Clayton." The coyote said by whispering her ear. "Ya know, it's alright to give up. Ain't no shame in it."

"I never give up, you coward!" Clara snapped. The rest of the crew arrived and aim their guns at her.

"What do we do with her?" One longhorn asked. "Take her to jail along with Tennessee?"

"Nah, I want to have some fun with her. I wouldn't want to see a pretty face go to waste." A coyote replied. "She will have a change of heart with a man like me." Clara snarled at him. Before anything happens, there is a blue sack appeared out of nowhere. It rolled by them. "What the-?" Then, the sack explodes, but only smoke. Blue smoke. Everyone coughed and yell out in confusion.

"What was that?!"

"Was that a bomb?!"

"Hey! Clayton's gone!"

Clara coughed and try to get out of the smoke until someone took her by the arm to drag her away from the men, and she hears them being beaten up or somewhat. The smoke disappears and it reveals that the coyotes and the longhorns are down, but not dead. Still, they have bruises from a fight. Clara coughed some more and turned to see a male raccoon behind him. He is wearing a blue top with blue gloves, blue hat, and holding a cane. Clara noticed that this raccoon looks very similar to Tennessee, but this raccoon is gray.

"Are you alright?" Sly asked. " Did those punks hurt you?"

"Uh, I'm...I'm alright. Thank you. But...who are you?" Clara asked, staring at his features. "Are ya related to...Tennessee?" Before the raccoon could reply, a turtle in a wheelchair and a pink chubby hippo appeared behind him. Where do these guys come from?

"Sly, what are you doing?!" The turtle asked.

"I'm making sure if she's okay, Bentley. She was attacked by those thugs over there." The raccoon replied. "And she knows Tennessee Kid Cooper."

"Well, that's great!" Bentley exclaimed. "Who is she then?"

"Uh, she's..." Sly started, but Clara spoke.

"Clara Clayton. I'm...I'm a soul mate of Tennessee." She said with a blush on her cheeks. "I would love to tell you about myself, but we have trouble brewing."

"Right. Show us your place so nobody will see us." Sly said. Before they could leave the area, Jesse and Emma appeared in front of them.

"Oh Clara! You're alright!" Jesse said with relief.

"Thank goodness!" Emma said. She then notice Sly and his friends. "Clara, who are they?"

"Oh, don't worry. They're friendly. Sly here saved my life." Clara said. "His friends are-"

"Bentley, and over here is Murray." The turtle said.

"Do you ladies have any snacks at your place? I need some food in me." The hippo spoke as he rubs his belly. Jesse brought Clara over by the rock where they couldn't hear.

"They seem strange, Clara. Ya sure about this?" She asked.

"Sly saved me, and he seems to be related to Tennessee. Look at him." They turned to see Sly and Emma talking. "His features, his attitude, everything."

"But, they're clothes are...odd." Jesse said. "And that strange chair that turtle is sitting."

"Jesse, please. They could help us get Tennessee out of the cell. If they help us, we will stop Toothpick." Clara said. Jesse looked at Sly and his gang. They don't seem to be the types to be on Toothpick's side. Emma doesn't sense the evil in them either. Jesse nodded at Clara. The raccoon smiled in thanks and turned to the gang. "Alright you guys. Follow us to the hideout and we will tell you everything that had happened."

* * *

At the hideout, Clara and Jesse explained to Sly and the gang what happened to Tennessee and who puts him in prison. Bentley knows that Tennessee is in prison since they arrived, but they all need to know why he ended up there in the first place. And the only way to be in Tennessee's cell, is to tick off Toothpick. And Sly will have to be the one who could pull that off.  
Sly and Clara spoke outside of the hideout, and Clara wanted to figure out where did Sly come from exactly. Sly turned back to the hideout, making sure his friends aren't around or anyone in Clara's crew. He turned to her.

"You keep this to yourself, because this may alarm you." Sly said. "But I will also tell Tennessee if I have to."

"Alright. I'm all ears." Clara said. "Where you from, Sly?"

"You see, I'm a Cooper, like Tennessee-"

"Cooper?!" Clara asked in shock. "I knew you two are related! But you are a funny looking raccoon I've ever seen." Sly laughed a little.

"Yeah, but...me and my gang aren't from _here_." He said. "We're from the future." Clara stared at him in silent. So, Sly is the descendant of Tennessee. That's something she hasn't seen everyday. She meets a Cooper from the future. "I know what you're thinking, but it's true." Sly spoke.

"Oh, I never thought of not believing. I believe ya, Sly." Clara said. "I can still see Tennessee in ya. I'm sure he will be surprised too."

"Right. Now, I have a sheriff to look for. But I promise, I will return with Tennessee." Sly said before jumping off the porch. Clara watched him heading off to town alone. She smiled a little.

"Wonder if he knows about my future with Tennessee?" She said to herself. She returns in the hideout with the others, but little did she know, there is Fang under the hideout. He heard everything from Sly. The rattlesnake slithered off to town to find Tannen to warn him about the descendant of Tennessee is here.

Clara is in Tennessee's room and look out the window to watch the hawks flying around the sky. She hears a light knock on the door, making her turn to see Emma there. She came in with a item in her hand. She placed a earphone in Clara's ear.

"What is this?" She asked by touching it. "A bug?"

"No. It's an earphone. Bentley said it could keep us in contact since we are helping them with their heists too. I have one too." Emma replied. "I am very interested in Bentley's work. He's like a blacksmith."

"Hmm. I suppose it is." Clara said. "So, what do you think of them since they are helping us?"

"Sly is nice, Bentley is great, and Murray is a strange guy, but he is nice. He loves to eat food though..." Emma said. Clara giggled. "But, what are you doing in Tennessee's room anyway?"

"I...uh..." Clara started. "I guess I worry too much. I trust Sly for getting him out of jail." Emma stares at her a bit longer. "What?"

"You seem to like that raccoon." Emma said. "I sense your heart beating." Clara crossed her arms at the possum.

"I do not have feeling for that raccoon. He's...uh...just a friend." Clara said. She couldn't tell Emma that Sly is from the future, same goes with Bentley and Murray. "Emma, why don't you be with Jesse and the others. Ask Bentley if he hears anything yet." Emma left the room in silent. Clara sighed a little. "Such a nosey possum. But, she is part Indian."

Sly is on top of the building and took out his binocom to get the instructions from Bentley. He will have to get arrested himself to get Tennessee out of jail.

"Sorry, Sly, about this plan, but it's the only way we're going to reach Tennessee in time. There's just one problem though." Bentley explained. "They're holding Kid Cooper in the Maximum Security Wing. To get yourself thrown in there you're going to have gain 'outlaw' status, so you need to make sure you build up a rep before they catch you! Otherwise they will throw you in with the common criminals."

"Ugh. You mean like, jaywalkers and litterbugs? Not going to happen." Sly replied with disgust.

"Well, around these parts it's probably more like goat thieves and tobacco spitters, but you get the point." Bentley said. Sly jumped down to the ground and grew a smirk to see one poster of Toothpick. He heard Bentley to start with the posters first. Sly took the paint brush and bucket in hand, and he manage to deface all the posters of Toothpick. This will tick off the armadillo.  
Sly held back his laughter as he watched the armadillo rant and rave about whoever did this he will bust the thumbs and maybe his pinkie. The plan seems to be working.

"Sly." A voice called. Sly look back down to see Emma waving him over to her. Sly came towards her and ask why she is here. "I sense the favorite of Toothpick's. His lollipop. It's ahead of you, so you could steal it to make this plan more success."

"Nice. Thanks, Emma." Sly said with a smile. "Bentley will lead me to it."  
After stealing the special lollipop, and took down the banner off the bridge. That was when he was finally caught, and those three things are enough to make Sly an outlaw. Sly smirked as he jumped down behind Toothpick.

"Well, amigo, you just booked yourself a permanent room in the stony lonesome!" The armadillo said turning to the smirking raccoon. The two longhorns grabbed him by the arms, forcing him into the prison uniform, chain his ankle with a large ball connected to it. Sly sighed in annoyance as he held the large ball. The two longhorns took Sly away to the prison, and Toothpick laughed a little. "Two coons down. And many more crew to go."  
Emma watched the two guards taking Sly away, and she took out the binocom that Bentley gave her to borrow for a time being.

"They're taking Sly to the prison now, Bentley. Do you want me to track them so you can free him and Tennessee?" Emma asked.

"We don't need to track them now, Emma. I will have to take some photos of the prison, so I can get Sly and Tennessee out from the inside." Bentley said. "But thanks for helping out. We will need you later." Emma put away the binocom and head back to the hideout.


	5. Chapter 5

***Chapter 5: Breakout***

* * *

Sly is carrying the ball and chain as he was lead to the door of his cell. One of the longhorns unlocked the door and opened it, allowing Sly to enter before slamming it shut. Sly looked over to see his ancestor laying on the bench with his feet placed on the barrel and his hat over his eyes. The grey raccoon took a breath and went over to him.

"Uh...howdy." He said. Tennessee lifted his hat off from his eyes, looking at Sly. He's surprised that this grey raccoon looks like him. Tennessee gave him a grin.

"Howdy yourself. Looks like you must have ticked off ol' Toothpick pretty good. I like that. You got a name?" He spoke. Sly dropped his ball and chain. He gave his ancestor a name, including the last name. Tennessee sat up with a look in his eyes. "Now son, you should know I don't take kindly to folks funnin' on my family name." He said. Sly raised his hands in defense.

"Whoa! I swear I'm not joking! I can explain..."

"Talk ain't worth spit, boy!" Tennessee snapped as he stood from his seat. "Only one way to prove you're a Cooper. Bust us out of here!"

"Right. My friend Bentley's working on that...I hope." Sly replied, pausing a bit when he heard nothing from Bentley. Tennessee rolled his eyes a bit and returned to his bench to lay on. After a moment, he saw Sly throwing his ball against the wall, breaking it open. His eyes widen in as Sly jumped out of the tower and break the door open for Tennessee to get out. The outlaw walked out of the tower, shielding his eyes from the sunlight and smirked at the grey raccoon. Maybe this guy can be a Cooper. "I happen to run into your team before I come here." Sly said.

"I knew in my heart they are safe and sound. Is Clara alright? She worried about me?" Tennessee asked.

"Yeah. She and her team are with my friends now." Sly said. "I saved her from those thugs who try to take her away. They told us what happened."

"That Toothpick has got some nerve to try to pick on my gal." Tennessee said. "Clara is on tough outlaw I've ever met." As the two past the other cells, above the tower, Wiley watched in silent. If those guys can escape from this prison, so can he. Wiley saw one of the longhorns standing in front of the door, but his back is facing the fox. Wiley made a smirk. He whistled to get the longhorn's attention. The longhorn turned, and Wiley spits on his face. The longhorn yelled in disgust and unlocked the door to get the fox, but Wiley uses a chain to wrap around the longhorn's legs to make him fall. He took the keys and rush out of the cell, closed the door, and locked the longhorn. Wiley chuckled.

"No one messes with Sheriff Wiley Fox." He says, swinging the keys.

The two raccoons made their way through the prison, even at one point where Tennessee had to carry a dynamite to blow up the wall to escape the prison. After all the work, they successfully manage to escape the prison.

"I just want to say I knew you was a Cooper the second I laid eyes on you." Tennessee said by giving Sly a pat on the back.

"Thanks, but Tennessee, we need to go!" Sly said before the longhorns started firing at them. The two raccoons ran up to the edge of the cliff, glancing down at the canyon below. "You ready?" Sly asked. Tennessee gulped at the long fall below him.

"Well, not really..." He said, but Sly shoved him off the cliff before jumping after him. Tennessee yelled as he falls until Sly grabbed a hold of him and opened up his paraglider. Tennessee clungs on Sly's cane, laughing in happiness. Now all he needs to do is get his gun back and take down Toothpick.

* * *

Tennessee and Sly made it back to the hideout where their teams are waiting. Tennessee tossed away his prison outfit and changed back into his old clothes. Clara was so glad to have her partner-in-crime back. Bentley had everyone in the hideout to discuss their next plan. Tennessee told them how the former sheriff explained to him that the bank robbery took place even though he was already in jail. It was Toothpick who stole the gold since he was at the bank before Tennessee and his team.  
The turtle opened the laptop to research about Toothpick. He happens to like cowboys and gold. From the present day, Toothpick was a two-bit gangster and now he is here in the past where his two favorite things are combined.

"I sense that he was too sleazy looking to a be sheriff." Emma said. "He does not belong here. If only that Wiley Fox is here." Tennessee blinked in realization. He forgot that the former sheriff is in jail, but he was unaware that he is out himself.

"Toothpick's got the whole town under control." Jesse said. "It's gonna be tough to clear our names." Bentley got the pictures up and found a photo of a mine where Toothpick kept his gold and Tennessee's gun. They must get that gun back. Clara loaded her gun, making a smirk.

"That armadillo will be sorry for coming to this town." She said.

"We will keep Murray and Bentley company while you are gettin' your gun back." Jesse told Tennessee who smiled. Sly smiled at Tennessee and his team. Three ladies. Boy, was Tennessee a ladies man or what? Only except that Emma is a young possum. Sly frowned a little when he thinks about Carmalita who is back in Paris.

_'Wish she gave me a chance to tell her how sorry I am for tricking her...' _Sly said.


End file.
